Optical fibers are commonly used as telecommunications signal transmission medium and increasingly for signal and power transmission in military, space and aerospace applications. A universal requirement is precise, accurate center-to-center alignment of the optical fibers at such points in the optical transmission as require a joining, connectorization or splicing. Field splicing or interconnecting in particular requires methods which are easily accomplished offering as much automated or simple assembly steps as possible. Previously, large bulky splice organizers of generally cylindrical shape have been used to isolate and protect simultaneously dozens or hundreds of relatively fragile buffered fiber splices in an open, easily tangled common chamber. Coils of fiber were stored in close proximity to the splices fastened to the splice organizer wall. In recent prior art, newer, smaller, independent single fiber in-line splices have been shown with smaller housings for individual fiber optic cable splices including strength member terminations and fiber-to-fiber mechanical splices using epoxy and or electric power for curing the splice. There can be safety problems in some environments of repair which preclude the use of any electrical arcing for chemical adhesive curing, the arcing which may ignite flammable liquids in such an environment. Also, the chemical adhesives are sometimes dangerous for technician use in confined environments or the adhesives can flow out of desired locations. Worse still are shelf-life limitations which may render the adhesive unable to provide the desired bond.
To advance the art, it is desirable to provide a small, easily installed fiber optic splice which will offer low-loss fiber-to-fiber splicing with easily accomplished methods for field applications. Enhancing such field assembly will include use of components which will promote self-aligning of the optical fibers not dependent upon operator skill in terminating. It is also desirable for a field splice unit to capture strength member portions of the fiber optic cable, permanently attaching them in such manner as to eliminate any tensile loading on the optical fibers themselves. Another desirable characteristic of a field splice is assembly methods which do not necessarily require use of chemical adhesives or electrical power unsuitable in confined field environments where such elements may create hazardous conditions. It is advantageous to employ only ordinary tools requiring ordinary skill of an assembler in field termination environments.